The invention relates to an excess tire air pressure relief valve. In particular, the invention is a valve installed within the tire, wherein upon exceeding a pre-determined level of pressure, the valve automatically releases the air from the tire and thereby decreases the pressure to a safe level.
Automobiles have become increasingly popular, with most households owning and/or using at least one car. The owner of an automobile has the responsibility of caring for and maintaining the automobile to ensure that the vehicle does not break down. Such maintenance includes periodic oil changes, fluid transfers, and tire rotations.
Most vehicles have four tubeless radial tires. It is necessary that the tires be durable and resistant to wear and tear. Further, it is necessary that the vehicle owner routinely check the air pressure in the tires. Low pressure can cause a flat tire and too much pressure, or over inflation, can result in a “blow out” while driving. Also, it is important that the set of tires have a similar level of pressure in order to ensure a safe and smooth ride.
Most vehicle owners are unaware of the proper pressure levels for their tires and are not accustomed to examining the tires on a regular basis. Inadequate tire pressure can cause damage to the tire which may result in a dangerous condition on the road. As an automobile is driven, the tire, as well as the air contained therein is heated causing the air pressure within the tire to increase. Accordingly, the over inflation ‘problem’, becomes more severe once the car is driven, when the danger of a blow out can have serious consequences.
Thus, there exists a need for a device which would automatically regulate the air pressure in a tire. Such a device would be installed in the tire rim and be capable of releasing air from the tire as necessary. The device comprises a pressure sensitive relief valve that maintains the proper pounds of pressure per square inch in the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,668 to Shewmaker discloses a safety valve for tires. The objective of the valve is to hold the pressure in a pneumatic tire below a given amount.
U.S. Pat. No. 837,772 to Arnold discloses a safety valve for pneumatic tires. The device is adapted to be screwed to the threaded portion of an ordinary inflating valve of a tire and to act in conjunction with the valve pin of the tire valve to prevent explosion of the tire from excessive pressure within the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,245 to Rosenberg discloses a vehicle wheel assembly including protection against excessive tire pressure.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.